So This Is Christmas
by Diva In The House
Summary: House/OFC one-shot based in the After The Storm universe. When Avery's family comes to visit for Christmas, House finds out what he's been missing out on all these years.


**Merry Christmas, dear readers. :) I offer you a bit of fluff from the After The Storm universe. I don't own House, but I own everyone else.**

# # #

I lean on the counter that separates our living room and kitchen, twirling my Coke can and listening to the sounds of laughter fill the space. I was skeptical at first when Avery suggested inviting her parents, her brother, and her brother's wife to stay for the week following our wedding. After all, we were newlyweds, even if we'd been shacking up for a couple of months and been together a couple of years already. I wanted to take advantage of that fact.

Avery loves Christmas with a passion that she reserves for a good red wine, Godiva dark chocolate, and me. I can't tell you how many times she's told me the stories of Christmases growing up surrounded by family, laughter, and love. It makes me a little jealous, to tell the truth, even as I roll my eyes every time she starts one of her stories.

She started decorating the first weekend of December this year, doubly excited over Christmas and spending this first Christmas together in our new condo. I didn't see what the big deal was, but if it made Avery happy, well hell, that was all I needed.

As a result, it almost looked as if Christmas had thrown up all over the damn house. It sort of reminded me of the way my mother would find a way to make the most impersonal base house a winter wonderland, no matter where my father was stationed.

My mother wouldn't be around this year. It was an oddly painful thought. I didn't think I would miss her so much. She had looked forward to seeing me get hitched, and she never did get a chance to see our place. Dammit.

Yeah, it was a good thing I went along with Avery's idea. The woman has a way of knowing what I need before I know what I need. No wonder I married her.

"Hey, baby." I hear Avery call out from the living room. "You going to join us?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." I push myself off the counter and limp into the living room. All the activity of the wedding day and the wedding night had caught up to me, and I was hurting a little more than usual. Avery's mother, Catherine, shoots me a concerned look.

"Greg, are you okay, dear?" She asks me in that lilting Kenyan accent.

I consider a smartass remark, but Avery shoots me a death glare, so I wisely decide against it. "Fine, thanks. Just spent a lot of time on my feet this weekend."

Catherine nods at me with a gentle smile, and I can see Avery breath a short sigh of relief. The woman is starting to rub off on me. Damn her anyway.

Avery suddenly claps her hands together in child-like joy, kneeling near the Christmas tree. "Now that we're all here...shall we get on with the presents?"

There's noisy agreement around the room, and Devin, Avery's brother, gets up to put in a Motown Christmas CD. Soon the sounds of the Jackson 5's 'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town' fill the living room. I'm partial the the Springsteen version, but this is good, too, especially when I hear Avery join in enthusiastically on the chorus.

Avery gets the presents passed around, and there's nothing but the sound of ripping paper, exclamations of joy, and laughter. It seems this place has been filled with almost nothing but laughter and joy since Avery's family arrived, a stark contrast to my own much quieter family gatherings growing up.

Soon we're all settled in again, relaxing with each other and idly chatting. Avery slips in next to me on the couch, tucking her feet under her and setting her head on my shoulder. I turn and lightly kiss her on the top of her head, snaking an arm around her.

I survey the room again. Avery's parents are further down the couch, holding hands as Catherine talks with Alice, Avery's sister-in-law about her progressing pregnancy. Devin sits on the love seat, Alice on the floor between his legs with her own legs stretched out while Devin affectionately rubs her shoulders.

It occurs to me what I've been missing all these years. For the first time that I can remember, I feel as if I'm a part of something. It's a damn good feeling, even if I wouldn't openly admit it. There might be something to this whole family thing after all.

I feel Avery shift next to me, and I turn to see her beautiful brown eyes staring up at me. "You're quiet tonight."

"Just thinking." No need to blab here in front of everyone. Avery will figure it out soon enough.

"Hmm." She shifts again, pushing herself off the couch and offering her hand. "I need your help for a minute."

Devin makes some sort of teasing comment, and the laughter follow Avery and I out to the kitchen. "Okay, so what did you need my help with?"

Avery presses herself up on tiptoe and gives me a kiss. "Nothing. I just wanted to get my husband alone for a minute."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" I snort and wrap my arms around her waist. "I would have beat you to the kitchen. Of course...I might not have chosen the kitchen..."

"Naughty man." Avery laughs and wraps her arms around me in return. "Someone's getting coal in his stocking this year."

"Not if you put in a good word for me."

Avery pretends to think hard about this, finally nodding. "I suppose. But just this once."

"Knew I could count on you, babe."

"Always can, always will." Avery's expression suddenly changes to something more serious. "Are you really okay tonight?"

"Yeah." I lean against the counter, pulling Avery close to me. "I...kind of like having your family around."

"Good." Avery lightly kisses me again, and I can feel a warm feeling spreading through me as I press further, tenderly slipping my tongue into her mouth for a long, sweet kiss.

It's all good until I hear Devin and Alice catcalling and teasing from the living room. I've forgotten about the open space between the kitchen and the dining room, with only the counter separating them.

I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks at being caught in such an intimate moment, and Avery giggles girlishly. She leaves me to return to the living room, and I lean against the counter, taking a little time for myself before I join the rest of the family.

So this is what Christmas is supposed to be. I think I could get used to it.

"Baby?" Avery calls out to me again. "You going to hide out in that kitchen all night?"

"I'm coming, woman." I grab another Coke from the refrigerator and join my wife on the couch, finding myself getting caught up in the spirit of the evening. I surprise myself by enjoying almost every minute of it.

I scratch my earlier thought. I could definitely get used to this. Matter of fact, I wonder if Avery would like to go to Chicago next year as a combination first anniversary trip and Christmas visit. Somehow I don't think I'll have much trouble convincing her.

# # #

**You know what to do. Read and review.**


End file.
